


That's How We Did It Back in Ferelden

by indevan



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is honestly no description that can actually convey what this fic is about without fully realizing its ridiculous content: it is literally a short fic where Carver yells his battle cries at the worst times</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How We Did It Back in Ferelden

The one aspect that defined Carver Malcolm Hawke above all else was that he had a need to prove himself.  Fenris hadn’t thought that that mentality extended to the bedroom but he realized shortly after Carver disrobed that he was foolish to think that it wouldn’t.  Though Fenris’s memories were limited to experiences he did not wish to recall, he had a niggling suspicion that constantly bringing up one’s brother was not what a lover did in bed.

He had hoped that once they got down to the actual kissing and stroking and teasing, that Carver would loosen up and get lost.  Fenris managed to.  Carver was...Carver.  He was different from anyone else with his fresh-faced lack of artifice and...Carver-ness that he could not quite describe.  He could lose himself with him.  He could feel safe.  At least for a moment.  Fenris felt that he would feel safer, however, if Carver would stop trying to prove he was better than his brother when Fenris had no frame of reference for how well the elder Hawke was in bed.

Carver on his knees, glancing up with a wide smile and saying, “I learned to do this at Ostagar” before putting his mouth around Fenris’s cock.  He was far from an expert at it but his eagerness was endearing.  Fenris rarely came but he felt tiny pulses of pleasure, something he hadn’t felt in a long time, and made what he could only describe as a happy sort of gurgling sound.  At what he saw as a victory, Carver sat back up, eyes alight.

“I did that!” he exclaimed. “Right there!”

Fenris sighed and reached a hand out to ruffle his hair.

“Yes...”

He still held out hope that Carver would loosen up and stop trying to prove something that didn’t even need to be proven but that seemed to be too much to hope for.  He let Carver take him in hopes that that would satiate his need to impress and it seemed to work.  He let out no noise but some grunts of exertion as he moved his hips against Fenris.  The grunts increased in frequency and volume, which he figured meant that Carver was close to coming.

“Th--” he started, his eyes shut tight and his head thrown back.

“Carver,” Fenris said in a throaty whisper back.

“Tha--”

In actuality, now he was just confused.  What in the Void was he trying to say?  In a great shuddering whoosh, Carver came and loudly cried out,

“That’s how we did it back in Ferelden!”

Fenris sighed, and slumped down on the bed.  They would need to work on this.


End file.
